


How They Met

by Adayinmymeadow



Category: The Walking Dead & Related Fandoms, The Walking Dead (Comics), The Walking Dead (TV), The Walking Dead Series - Robert Kirkman & Jay Bonansinga, Walking Dead
Genre: Bottom!Negan, F/F, F/M, M/M, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-03
Updated: 2019-04-03
Packaged: 2020-01-04 04:09:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18335897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Adayinmymeadow/pseuds/Adayinmymeadow
Summary: Negan has been in that cell for too long, that he’s finally lost it. A mysterious person finds their way in to his cell and negan wonders if any of it is real.





	How They Met

**Author's Note:**

> so this was a dream, and I had to get the first part out. So I had this dream about Negan, and I was like hell yeah! This is kind of an au, where carl didn’t die, and simon betrayed Negan a different way, and he’s alive. 
> 
> Negan x monster!oc (intersex uses them nouns) 
> 
> Warnings: negan’s potty mouth, bottom!negan, intersex character, smut.

Negan paced the cell back and forth; it had been weeks since he actually had a decent conversation. People came to feed him, or let him take a shower, or check on his health but other than that it was all the human interaction he had. Negan found himself picking up his pillow and slamming it in to the bars as he yelled. He was going stir crazy. He needed something to distract him. 

Fuck you!” He started to scream as he grabbed at the bars. He screamed on top of his lungs as he shook the metal bars as hard as he could. “Fuck you!!!!!” He screamed. Negan found himself panting as he rested him head against the cool metal bars. It was moments like this he wished that he killed rick when he had the chance. Maybe he would still have his community and maybe his best fucking friend didn’t betray him. Negan felt tears brim his eyes, he was man enough to cry; hell he had lost everything. 

“Shit seeing a big strong man like you crying is just enough to turn me on.” A sweet voice spoke. Negan jumped and looked up. The voice came from in front of him. He turned to see a person in the cell across from him. They smiled at him, their lips painted with a dark maroon color; they were dressed in black skinny jeans and an oversize hoodie, their feet bare, Negan noted their toenails were painted a dark red. The person moved closer to the bars, a smile on their face. 

 Negan felt something in his gut that told him to move away from the mysterious person. They smiled revealing fangs, their hazel eyes glimmered with mischievous purpose. Their hair was short and wild. Negan couldn’t tell if they were a man or woman. Negan looked around suspiciously. He didn’t remember rick and the other bringing a new person in. 

 “Now what is that you desire.” They sang, a snicker following their question. He watched as their delicate hands wrapped around the metal bars, long red nails flashed a moment. Negan took a step away from the person. “Smart boy.” She sang softly. Negan shook his head, he had to be dreaming. There was no fucking way that rick and the others brought someone down here without his knowledge.  Negan closed his eyes; it was the effect of being trapped in this cell for so long. He had imagined a good looking person just to have a fucking conversation. “Do you really believe that?” Negan opened his eyes to see the person in front of him now. He cried out, tripping over his feet, he fell back slamming his head against the concrete. The last thing he heard was laughter. 

“Wake up!” A slap across his face jolted him awake. He snapped his eyes open to see the mysterious person in his cell with him. He found himself sitting up and pushing himself against the wall. “Oh, good I thought I killed you.” They grabbed at his face, he knocked their hand away. They growled and grabbed him by the throat, slamming him back in to the wall. “Let me see.” They growled, their voice vibrating around the cell. Negan gave a gurgle protest reaching up to grab their hand; they were stronger than they looked. With their other hand the touched the back of his head, warmth enveloped him and the pain disappeared. A noise caught their attention. They let Negan go and moved in to the shadows. 

“What are you doing down here?” A familiar voice called out to him. Negan rolled to his feet as Carl grimes stepped off the last step. Negan was so glad to see the kid. 

“Kid! You gotta help me!” Negan shouted, he told himself fuck composure. Carl gave him a confused look. “They’re going to kill me!” Negan pointed to the area he had seen the person hide. Carl looked around in confusion. He pulled out his gun just In case Negan was correct. There were people out there that still wanted to kill Negan. Rick and the others had lost count to how many people demanded to kill Negan. Carl turned on all the lights, to check every nook and cranny. He even looked up at the ceiling. Negan’s mouth fell open in shock as he realized that he was alone. “I swear to you kid, they were in here with me.” Carl gave him a look. Negan explains what had happened; to his surprise Carl gave him a look. Now Negan couldn’t read the look but his gut was saying that Carl had seen that same person before. Carl re-holstered his gun, turned off all the lights, except the small one by Negan’s cell. 

 “I’m sorry Negan, but it’s just your imagination.” Carl said softly. Negan felt this desperation; he wanted it to be just his imagination.  Negan gave the bars a shake as he yelled at Carl that it wasn’t his imagination. “Look, I’ll try to convince dad to let you have some sunshine, maybe you need that.” Negan felt defeated, but nodded his head nonetheless. Carl bid him a goodnight before leaving the area. Negan went to sit on his cot, burying his face in his hands. Maybe the kid was right maybe it was his imagination. Reached behind his head, feeling the wounded area, but to his surprise he was fine. Negan shook his head, and laid out on him cot. He was fine he repeatedly told himself, as he drifted into a nightmare. 

The next morning Negan woke up to rick banging on his cell. Negan sat up rubbing his face. Rick opened the cell tossing his boots at his feet. 

“You’re going to help in the garden.” He informed Negan. “Carl made it clear that you were going insane” Negan didn’t say anything as he pulled on the socks rick has stuffed in his boots. Negan pulled on the boots. He wasn’t in a chatty mood, his nightmares still clutching at him like a kitten on their mothers teat. As Negan stood up, rick held up a device that looked suspiciously like a collar. “You’re going to wear this. Leave the perimeter and you get hit with thousands of volts.” Negan rolled his eyes. 

“I don’t give a fuck, as long as I can get out of this fucking shit hole.” Negan snapped as he snatched the collar out of ricks hand and put it on. “Do I get my jacket?” He asked. Rick shook his head and handed him a pink fluorescent vest. Negan didn’t say anything as he slipped it on. Rick then handcuffed him and led him out of the cell area.  

Negan gave a content sigh as the sun hit his face, the smell of earth and flowers surrounded him. It had been almost a year since he had been outside. Negan noticed that there were people posted at areas, watching them closely. He noticed that there were a few areas that had been freshly dug up. He was sorely disappointed that he was the only person other than the guards in the area. So much for talking to people, He noticed a newly built shed near the area. Rick explained that Negan would work two hours, eat lunch and resume work for two more hours before returning back into the cell. Rick also explained if Negan tried anything funny he would get shocked. Negan looked around noticing the watch men giving him angry looks, few were old saviors.  

“What if they just don’t fucking like me?” Negan asked. Rick shook his head. 

“I’ll be the only one with the switch.” Rick smiled holding up the controller. Negan didn’t say anything as rick un-cuffed him. Rick the handed Negan a pair of gardening gloves and packet of seeds. Negan took the items and got to work.  

It was lunch time when he saw them again, he was putting all the tools away in the shed, when delicate hand wrapped around his eyes. 

“Guess who?” They whispered. Negan pulled himself from their hold and saw them standing there, laughing in a hushed manner. “Missed me?” They asked. Negan grabbed at the shovel behind him. In the sunlight he could see their skin had a purplish hue to it, as they moved in the sunlight he saw a pearlescent glitter on their cheek.

“Who the fuck are you?” He asked. The laughed again shaking a finger at them. 

“No, no, naughty boys don’t get to ask questions.” The moved closer to him, a smile on their mouth, their fangs poking out this eyes it with desire. Negan stared down at them. They were tiny about a foot and few inches shorter than him, their feet still bare. “Now if you’re a good by I’ll give you a prize.” They sang. Negan looked around hoping someone was watching him through the window of the shed. But he saw the guards were near the tower rick was at all of them laughing. “Scream and you’ll get punished.” They said in a menacing voice, their features going dark with anger. 

“What are you? What the fuck do you want?” He asked. They smiled again. They slid their hands down the front of their sweater and moved their hips in a seductive manner. 

“Now those were good boy questions.” They moved close to Negan, he found himself pushed against the wall; there was a hazy feeling running through his body, and their eyes were glowing gold now. They placed their hands on his shoulders, gently forcing him to his knees. “Isn’t it obvious,” they whispered as they gently lifted their sweater, exposing plump breast, a chubby stomach, using their mouth to hold up the end of their sweater, they moved their hands to their pants, slowly pushing the material over their hips. Negan stared in shock when he saw a hardening dick. “I want you, Negan. Now open wide.” Negan didn’t know what possessed him to open his mouth and take the length in his mouth. He heard them groan with each slow thrust. Now they weren’t as big as him, but the way they kept pressing deeper in to this throat was making him gag. They grabbed his head pulling their dick from him mouth. “Touch me Negan,” they whimpered. Negan slowly reached up to grab their dick, when they stopped him. “Not there,” they led his hand under their dick and Negan was surprised to see a pussy as well. They were soaking wet. Negan slowly slipped his fingers into the wetness and involuntary groaned at the heat. His dick was pressing had against his pants. It had been a long time since he had been this intimate with someone. 

Without another word they slammed their length back in his mouth grabbing at his hair and face fucked him. Negan was groaning with each thrust and used his hand to finger fuck them. They were being loud now, cursing and whimpering. With one violent thrust, she cried out spilling her seed in his mouth. Negan swallowed what was given to him. They let out a content sigh and pulled themselves out of his mouth. Negan found himself being kissed as hard. They pulled at his pant with rushed hands, groping at him. Negan was surprised as they forced him on his stomach. His eyes widen as he felt his pant pull over his ass. 

“Wait!” He started but they clamped a hand over his mouth. They whispered for him to be quiet as he felt something at his entrance. “At least fucking lube me.” He snarled trying to get out of their hold, but they were too strong. He let out a cry as they slid inside. To his utter surprise there was no pain, but a feeling of intense pleasure. He cried out with every violent thrust, his cock rubbing against his stomach. He felt their hand wrap around his neck, and when they squeezed he was in fucking heaven. He found himself whimpering and begging for more. He arched against them wanting more of their cock. They pulled his ass closer and then next thing he knew they flipped him on his back; they grabbed his legs pushing his knees in to his chest. In this new position 

They were hitting a spot that made his eyes roll into the back of his head; he was mere seconds from  cumming .   

“Negan,” he heard them whispering. “Come. I want to see you come.” They demanded and he did. He arched his body as he let out a “fuck” they gave a high pitched whines as they came. Negan let out a curse as they bit him in on his neck, he cried out as he was hit with another orgasm. He could feel the mess on his stomach get bigger. He groaned another fuck as the slid out of him. They gently placed his les down. Their labored breathing could be heard. They caressed his hips, and leaned down to lick the mess on his stomach, they groaned with pleasure. His vision began to be hazy and he could feel fatigue settling in. “You’ll get your prize next time baby.” They whispered as they kissed him. Negan smiled as he drifted off in a deep sleep. 

“Negan?” Rick’s voice came to Negan’s ear. Negan’s yes snapped open, he had fallen asleep with his bare ass exposed and covered in his own cum. Negan’s head snapped up, he looked at his body in horror to see he was dressed and slumped against the shed wall. He looked around in confusion he lifted his shirt to see that his stomach was clean. “You fell asleep in here.” Rick stated, Negan noticed a familiar figure next to rick it was Carl. He was holding a tray of food. “We were looking for you it’s lunch time.” Negan looked around confused, it was a dream? This was it he was finally going crazy. The lack of sleep, the intrusive thoughts… 

“How long?” Negan asked getting to his feet, just as he stood up he felt something leaking from his ass. His eyes widen. Rick gave him a confused look.  

“About twenty minutes. Are you okay?” He asked Negan turned to him. 

“I have to take a fucking piss.” Rick nodded and leading him outside to the bathrooms. Once in the stall Negan found the evidence that it wasn’t a dream. The cum on the toilet paper was glittery and had a lavender hue to it. He wasn’t crazy. 


End file.
